Close call
by BladeofMercy
Summary: The Arishok almost gets the better of Hawke. Thank the maker for Anders. (Prompt fill for ShadoedSeptmbr)


Fenris held onto Anders tight, telling him if he interefered they were all as good as dead, but he could not hear him over the sickening sound of his love being impaled by the Arishok's great weapon.

His bloodcurdling scream blended with hers as the only two voices in the room, and he fought for control of Justice when she was flung from it onto the ground.

The Arishok was charging her now, and he held his breath.

Hawke mustered the last of her strength to dodge his attack, leaping to the side and turning with acrobatic grace to land her twin blades expertly in each side of his neck, his body dropping along with hers.

The battle was over. Everyone cheered.

She however, was laying quite still on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming around her. Anders landed a quick jab to Fenris' face with his elbow, releasing the elf's grip and rushing to her side.

Anders' heart was hammering in his ears, but there was no time.

_No time to think. No time to cry, or worry._

_Just fucking heal her._

He gathered all of the energy within him, pooling healing magic into the wound and begging, pleading her to stay with him.

Bethany rushed to his side, whipping out a kerchief to wipe the blood that she coughed from her mouth before joining him, tears streaming down her face.

"Sister, I can't lose you too!" She shouted, but Anders couldn't hear her.

_Please, please, please._

_PLEASE._

Aveline was screaming at Isabela, had the pirate pinned into a corner as the guard captain unleashed all of her wrath upon the woman. Fenris growled at her and grabbed Isabela roughly by the arm, pulling her away from the madness and clutching her tightly to his side.

At last silence fell, the two healers pouring all they had into knitting the grievous wound, until it was nothing but a red line and the rise and fall of Hawke's chest seemed to come more easy.

_Thank The Maker._

__Anders wasted no time scooping her up into her arms and fleeing the room, the companions in tow as they made their way quickly through the burning streets to her estate.

—

It was hours before she woke.

She had the taste of healing poultice in her mouth, and she wondered where she was. She didn't remember defeating the Arishok, only remembered the searing pain in her gut that seemed now only to be a dull ache, accompanied by a rather sharp headache.

Flowers adorned her room, and the smell overwhelmed the healing balm that covered the small wounds too insignificant for the magic.

There was a heaviness on her shoulder and she leaned into it, smelling the mint soap and knowing it was Anders.

She tried to move to lean into the touch and at the slightest movement Anders jerked awake, sitting up straight and brushing the wild blonde hair from his eyes.

"Thank The Maker, my love. How are you feeling?"

His fingertips brushed over her forehead to check her temperature and she smiled sympathetically, noting the dark circles under his eyes and she leaned into his touch.

"All the better for having you here."

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, feeling slightly dizzy. He had't rested much, hoping to see the exact moment when her eyes fluttered open.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. Longest day of my life, though." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Anders. I just couldn't see 'Bela go off with those monsters. Just thinking about what they would've done to her - I would have done it all over again."

He gulped. "I know. That's why I love you. Next time, though - promise you won't try to go at it alone. I had to elbow Fenris in the face just to get over to heal you. Broke his nose, and he won't let anyone heal it. Set him himself, the blighter."

Hawke hissed, sitting up. "He probably feels just as shitty as I do, then."

"It's scary, Hawke. Being your lover. One minute I'm healing a stubbed toe in the morning, a little cut from a slaver in the afternoon, and the next you're bleeding on the floor of the Viscount's Keep."

"That was the third time you healed me, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to start charging you," He chuckled.

"As soon as I'm better, I will pay your debts in full." Her tone was soft, a gentle hand placed on just the right part of his thigh and he had to hold back the growl that threatened to escape from his throat.

"Minx. Now, rest. I will be back up with some soup for you. You need to eat."

With a kiss on her forehead he left, taking the scent of mint with him.

Being her lover and her healer had it's good and bad days, but being the one who was always there when she opened her eyes for better or worse, made it all worth it.

Especially when she got better, and he'd get to collect on that reward.


End file.
